A Lifetime of Memories
by RosettaStone123
Summary: An unfortunate accident leaves Hermione without any recollection of what Fleur means to her. As she lays in hospital recovering from her injuries Fleur tells her their story so far. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Tears stream steadily down my cheeks as I clutch your hand tightly between my own. I can't see you properly through my tears. But what breaks my heart, what truly tears it apart at the seams, is the fact that you wouldn't be like this if only I hadn't said to you what I had.

If only I had stopped you from walking out of our house then you wouldn't be lying so still with thick layers of gauze wrapped around your thin body.

The Muggle healers told me that the car that hit you had broken some of your ribs and fractured your shoulder and thigh bone. But it was the trauma incurred when you hit your head that's keeping you in a coma that the Muggle healers don't know how to bring you out of.

Tightening my hold on your hand the memories of our fight merely formed tiny little cracks on my heart. You were right to be angry. I know that you're insecure; you always have been about yourself and our relationship. So when you saw Bill kissing me you immediately assumed the worst and went home.

You didn't give me time to explain. You just vented out all of your insecurity in one go and I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle all of the doubts you had about yourself, having you sit there and belittle yourself so thoroughly was heart-breaking. I had only ever seen glimpses of you like this and never once comprehended that your self-hate and insecurity ran so deep.

Then you became angry at yourself for not being good enough for me, despite all the pain and suffering we had been forced to endure. I tried to tell you different but that was when you turned your anger towards me. You started asking me why I was there with you and not with Bill who was a much better match for me.

Then I grew angry with you constantly second guessing my sincerity and it riled me up even more. We started screaming at each other, throwing every painful moment, every frustration back in each others faces until eventually my Veela nature was thrown into the argument.

You screamed at me that the only reason I was with you was because I didn't have a choice in the matter, that the Veela in me chose you without any regard to my feelings on the matter.

And then I hurt you deeper than I ever wanted to.

I whispered that if I had had a choice in the matter I never would've given you a second glance.

I have never regretted anything more in my life than causing that little spark in your eyes to vanish into a sea of hurt. Silence filled the room. I didn't know why I said it and all I could think about was how much I wish I hadn't but then you looked away from me, trying to conceal how badly my words had affected you.

Then you nodded slowly before whispering that you had always known that.

I pleaded with you to stop as you walked towards the door but you ignored me. I caught a brief glance of the defeated look on your face as you walked past me and then, just like that, you were gone.

Slouching down onto our sofa I held my head in my hands and cried. I couldn't believe how cruel I had been to you, I hadn't meant it in the slightest, not a word of it.

Suddenly, I heard screaming from outside and at first I ignored the pleas for help. Surely someone else would help them and leave me to my self pity. When the pleas continued to go unanswered I got up and walked towards the front door you had just walked out of and swung it open to see what was going on.

And there you were.

Lying in the middle of the road; barely breathing with blood pooling onto the ground from your lips and your head.

Just a few yards up an old red Volvo has a massive indent in its bonnet and its owner is speaking on the her mobile phone as her hands shake with shock.

It took me a few seconds to make the connection and in an instant I was next to you, holding you in my arms and pleading once again for you to stay with me.

I've been sitting here with you for three days now and the muggles keep telling me that you're not showing any signs of improvement each time they come to visit you.

The monitor that keeps track of your heartbeat starts to speed up and before I can even question what that could mean your eyes open for the first time in days. I can't recall a happier moment as I sit on the side of your bed with a smile on my face.

I didn't care that I looked like a complete mess without any make-up on, or that there were bags underneath my eyes and I looked like hell. All that matters to me is that you're awake.

You blink a few times as you gather your wits and then you finally focus on me. At first I'm concerned as no emotion comes to your face and I wonder if I really should be the first person you see after everything that has happened.

Then you look confused which is understandable given the circumstances. I wait for you to say something, anything at all.

You open your mouth and quietly whisper to me

"Who are you?"

And then my whole world comes crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fleur…my name iz Fleur Delacour"

You nod slowly but you don't appear to recognize the name. A small smile forms on your face as you glance down at my hand that gently holds your own.

"That's a beautiful name" the corner of my lips tilt upwards into a half-hearted smile at the compliment but quickly the smile fades and my eyes turn away from you to stare at the floor.

Glaring at the floor I struggle to keep the tears at bay. I can't believe that this has happened. You really don't remember me at all and it creates a horrible pain in my chest to admit that to myself.

"Fleur…" not wanting you to see my tears I refuse to look up at you. You have just woken from a coma and the last thing I want is to put you through more misery.

"Fleur what's wrong?" Unconsciously sniffing, I get up from my seat and walk towards the window to avoid seeing your concern, it was all I could do to keep from falling apart in front of you.. Keeping my gaze firmly fixed away from you I inhale deeply before exhaling.

"Zis…all of zis iz wrong 'Ermione" I whisper softly. This wasn't supposed to happen to us. We were supposed to be happy with each other. Glancing over my shoulder to look at you I see confusion written all over your face, a look that I had always found to be charming and adorable on you but now it just left me feeling hollow and sad.

"What are you to me?" you ask and quicker than lightening I turn my gaze back to the window as tears begin to escape down my cheeks. This isn't happening. This is all just a nightmare and when I wake up I'll find us back in our bed with your arms around me. My attention snaps back to you as you hiss in pain. You're right hand is pressed against your chest and your face is scrunched up.

"You need to relax 'Ermione" I state as I walk back over to you and force you to lie down by pushing down gently on your shoulders. Nodding slowly, you relax back into the pillows but your gaze never leaves my face. Your hand gently grabs onto mine and you stroke the back of my hand with your thumb, almost persuading me to stay seated next to you.

"You…You're important to me. I know you are otherwise I wouldn't…be feeling this way" you say it with such confidence that for a moment I dared to hope that things could go back to the way things were between us but I remain skeptical.

"'Ow do you know zis zen?" you smile at me before reaching forward and wiping away the tears that stain my cheek with your fingers.

"I don't like seeing you cry" I can't stop the small smile that spreads across my lips at your answer.

"I remember ze first time you said zat to me" I recall, the events surrounding the memory weren't happy ones. You notice the frown that forms as I lose myself to my memories and gently tug on my hand.

"Tell me about it" you ask. Smiling weakly I lean forward and pull down the top of your hospital gown to reveal a horrible scar, your eyes widen as you trail the smooth, discolored line that cut across from your shoulder to the tip of your collar bone.

"It 'appened a few years ago…

_-Flashback-_

_Walking home with our hands entwined, I couldn't stop smiling. The evening had been nothing short of perfect and I had you, Hermione, to thank for it. The restaurant had been fabulous, the food delicious and having you all to myself was wonderful. You pull me close and wrap your arm around my waist with happiness in your brown eyes and a massive grin plastered across your face. _

_It was late and the way home was lit only by lampposts and the full moon that hung in the clear night sky. The streets and roads were deserted, leaving only us. Or so I thought. We were about to pass an alleyway as we approached our home and from the darkness emerged two Muggles clad in typical Muggle clothing. _

"_Give us your money. Now" one demanded as they stood in front of us. Your smile vanished from your face; replaced by a serious frown as you pull me back and step protectively in front of me._

"_We don't want any trouble" I put my hand inside my coat pocket in search of my wand. Before you could say anything more they moved forwards to attack us. Pulling out my wand I quickly summoned a stunning spell to incapacitate the one about to hit you but I didn't see the knife in the others hand coming for me until it was too late. _

_You push me out of harms way but the knife slices through the skin of you shoulder in a horizontal fashion, leaving a gaping wound in its wake. Quickly incapacitating the thug with another 'stupefy' spell my attention is quickly drawn to the blood soaking through your fingers. _

_I can't help the heavy feeling of guilt that settles onto my heart as I pry your hand away from the wound to get a better look. If I had been more aware then you wouldn't have been hurt. The wound is easily an inch deep and was already staining your shirt a deep red from where the blood was oozing out of the broken skin. _

"_Fleur…Fleur look at me…look at me" you plead softly as I use a spell to create gauze and bandages to wrap the wound. You hiss in pain as I quickly press the magically made gauze to your shoulder but before I can set to keep it in place you press your hand on top of the gauze and use you other to cup my cheek. _

"'_Ermione stop I need to wrap ze wound to ztem ze blood flow" I plead as I look up at you. You glance down at me before wrapping you arm around me and pulling me into a one sided hug to keep your blood off me. I wasn't even aware that I was shaking until I felt the stillness of your body. _

"_Don't cry sweetheart…I'm okay please don't cry" you whisper softly into my ear. _

"_I am not crying" I state pathetically, even though you're in pain you still manage a smile as you lift up your hand and wipe your thumb over my cheek. Pulling away so I could see the moisture on your thumb you rub away at the tears with your index finger before kissing my forehead. _

"_I don't like seeing you cry Fleur, especially over me"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"….Even now I die a little inside at ze memory. You 'ad been 'urt protecting me and all you could zink about was my wellbeing" Your eyes glaze over as a thoughtful look overtakes your features. Then, out of nowhere a smile forms on your face.

"I knew it" you state triumphantly before focusing your attention on me.

"I knew you were important to me" I shake my head slightly in amusement. You just always have to be right don't you.

"So does that mean we're…" you don't finish your question but I immediately knew what you were trying to say. I hesitated before answering.

"In a relationship? Oui." You nod your head.

"Tell me how we met…I want to know everything"


	3. Chapter 3

Heey sorry about the wait.

* * *

><p>Waking up in bed without you was utterly depressing. Rolling over I blink away the tears that form as I stare at the empty spot where I would always find you in the morning. Sometimes I would catch you staring down at me with love in your eyes and a thoughtful smile on your face, other times I would find you fast asleep; giving me the opportunity to be the one caught staring.<p>

Sitting up I pull my knees to my chest and place my chin on top of them. I have been childish the last few days; refusing to go and visit you in the hospital it's just… I don't know what to do Hermione. At first I thought that telling you how, after all the hardship with the war, we began our relationship would jog your memory…

-Flashback-

_The sound of music filled the room. Everyone who could attend was present and the party was in full swing to celebrate the victory over Voldemort and of course to remember all those who had given their lives so that we could live out the rest of ours._

_Finally managing to excuse myself from the dance floor, I caught sight of you leaning against the entrance to the room with a smile on your face as you watched everyone enjoying themselves. Quickly, your attention is drawn to me and your smile widens by a fraction. I find my cheeks growing slightly warmer at the sight before quickly looking away to speak to Charlie Weasley as he introduces himself to me. _

_As hard as I tried to pay attention to the handsome Weasley, I couldn't help by glance towards you and notice the slight frown on your face as Harry whispered in your ear. I found myself concerned and I didn't even know why. Watching you depart from the room I quickly excused myself and approached Harry _

"_Hi Fleur" I stopped in front of him with what I imagined to be a concerned look on my face._

"_Iz 'Ermione alright?" I realize I was being rude by not greeting him properly but at that moment in time my thoughts were consumed with the brunette with kind, warm brown eyes. A knowing look passed through his green eyes before he shrugged his shoulders. _

"_I'm not sure but maybe if you talk to her she'll open up to you" Looking at him with suspicion I walk past him. It didn't take me long to find you. You were sitting on the front door steps with a glass of champagne in your hand. _

"_Bonjour 'Ermione" you look up in surprise before a smile forms on your face. _

"_Bonjour Fleur…you look beautiful" again heat rushes to my cheeks at the compliment. Taking the opportunity to look at you I had to be honest and say you were looking well. The long sleeved white shirt you wore hid away any visible wounds that remained from the battle but also how thin you were. Thankfully Molly's food was dealing with the lack of fat on your bones._

"_Merci" A silence envelopes us for a few moments before I begin talking. _

"'_Ow are you 'Ermione? I 'aven't had ze chance to speak to you since ze war ended" nodding your head in agreement you sip at your champagne. _

"_I'm fine thank you…how are you?" I shrug my shoulders._

"_I am…confused at ze moment" You look at me with surprise, whether it's because I am confused or whether it's because I am being honest with you I can't be certain._

"_About what?" sighing to myself I smile thoughtfully._

"_Wezer I should return 'ome to France or stay 'ere in England now zat ze war is over" Your face tightens as if you were in pain but you quickly look away from me. I try to catch your eye but you're determined not to look at me. Silence reigns down on us for awhile before you release a breath._

"_What would it take for you to want to stay here, in England?" I smile thoughtfully at the question. _

"_I suppose I would need somezing or someone important to be 'ere" you nod your head in understanding. Without warning you softly take hold of my hand and turn to look at me. _

"_This war has cost me my childhood, some of my friends and my parents…it's taught me to appreciate what's most important to me and to at least try even if there is zero chance of anything turning out the way I want it to but here goes...Fleur, I don't want you to go…because I think I'm falling for you" _

_My heart flutters in my chest at the admission. Hermione Granger has feelings for me? _

"_I understand if you don't feel the same…damn it I'm sorry Fleur I shouldn't have said anything…just forget I said anything" You move to get up but the hold I have on your hand keeps you sitting next to me. You look at me and I can see the sincerity in your eyes. _

"_I zink I like ze idea of ztaying in zis country more" Your smile lights up your face and you squeeze my hand happily._

_-End of Flashback-_

But is seemed I was wrong for you didn't recall it ever happening.

Glancing to your side table the Muggle contraption of yours, an alarm clock, tells me it's ten in the morning with big red digits. Frowning at the device I close my eyes and sigh. What am I supposed to do? The Muggle healers won't allow visitors until 1pm.

The sound of loud knocking attracts my attention. Getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes, I approached the front door with what I imagined to be a sour look on my face. I was in no mood for visitors; I simply wanted to pass the time as quick as possible so I could go see my Hermione as soon as possible and apologize for not seeing her sooner. Opening the door I find Harry and Ginny standing on our doorstep. They both smile at me as I move to the side and allow them to enter.

"Hi Fleur" greets Ginny as she wraps her arms around my neck in a hug. Briefly hugging her back we separate and move into the living room.

"We went to see Hermione yesterday Fleur…what happened?" asked Harry as he sat next to me on the sofa while Ginny sat on my other side. Tears spring into my eyes as I recalled seeing Hermione's lifeless body.

"We 'ad a 'orrible argument 'Arry…I said somezing to 'Ermione zat I wish wiz all my 'eart zat I could take back, I 'urt 'er so badly zat she walked out ze door and was…." Swallowing back the lump that formed in my throat I continued

"…was 'it by a car"

The horrified look on Harry's face does nothing to ease the guilt I feel and even having Ginny wrap her arms around me to offer me comfort does nothing to stop the pain that accompanies the knowledge that if I hadn't said what I had then Hermione wouldn't have been hurt.

"She asked us to come check up on you" stated Harry softly. I frown in confusion as he elaborates.

"We went to see her yesterday and she told us that she couldn't remember everything but you had been telling her what had happened before her accident…and that you haven't been back since" I lower my head shamefully, there was no excuse for my actions. I may be hurting but refusing to visit Hermione was no remedy.

"She's worried about you Fleur" I nod my head slowly.

"I know 'Arry...it's just so 'ard at ze moment" Harry nods his head in understanding but he doesn't really understand what I'm going through because he still has Ginny, the love of his life who remembers who he is and what he means to her.

How could he possibly understand?


	4. Chapter 4

As I stand in front of the door that separates you from me I find myself hesitant to reach out and open the door. I have behaved poorly these last few days, not visiting you at a time where I should be supporting you. What must you think of me Hermione? Will you think badly of me?

Trying to ignore the way my stomach twists uncomfortably with anxiety I reach out and open the door. Stepping inside, my attention is drawn towards your sleeping form and I cannot stop the smile that draws itself across my lips. You look so peaceful. As I walk towards you an old memory, one that I have always cherished springs to mind as I take a seat and gently wrap my fingers around your hand

_-Flashback-_

_The sensation of feather light touches along my back entices me back to the world. Lying on my front I love the way you caress my skin, travelling up and down the expanse of my back with a delicacy no one else knows you possess. Turning my head so I can look at you, a smile forms as I observe the gorgeous woman beside me. _

_Your eyes are closed as you lay on your back, the sheets only cover up to your hips, leaving your chest and stomach exposed. The back of your hand continues to brush against my skin, leaving a pleasurable spark in its wake. _

_My beautiful Hermione. _

_Pushing myself up onto my elbows, you continue you ministrations as I look down and enjoy the sight before me. The unfortunate bags beneath your eyes are a sad indicator that you have not been resting properly, I blame your work for running you so ragged but they do not take away from the natural beauty you have always possessed nor the peace that seems to envelop you when your with me _

"_What are you thinking?" a quiet curiosity interrupts the silence as Hermione opens her eyes to look up at me. _

"'_Ow beautiful you are" I answer softly as I reach out and caress her cheek. A tired smile fits onto her lips as I stroke her soft skin with my thumb. Resting my chin on my hand I lower my hand from her cheek and run my fingers down the smooth skin of her neck and collar to eventually rest above the steady thump of her heart. _

_We had only been together for a few months, by all accounts I shouldn't feel this much in love but I am. And I would waste no time in telling Hermione how much she meant to me. _

"_I love you mon amour" I whisper softly as I enjoy the sensation of her heart beat, a strong reminder that this wasn't a dream and she really was here with me. _

"_I love you too" the shock that ripples through me isn't an unpleasant one. It had become nearly common place for me to confess my love for her but not once had she verbally told me that she loved me even though her actions spoke of a love far deeper than meagre words. _

_I lower my head and place a soft kiss on her lips, unable to keep the joy from enveloping me or the smile from my lips. _

_-End of Flashback-_

The sound of movement drew me from my memories and focused my attention on the slow opening of soft brown eyes. They blinked a few time before Hermione acknowledged my presence. I could see the spark of recognition in her eyes and I felt my heart sink as I saw sadness accompany that recognition.

"'Ermione I am so sorry it 'as taken so long for me to visit. Zere is no excuse for my behaviour" I started the conversation, knowing that I had to put the effort in to try and rebuild the bridges between myself and this gentle young woman.

"It's okay Fleur I understand. Harry and Ginny explained a lot to me yesterday and I don't blame you for not wanting to see me" A horrible feeling erupted in my chest, a feeling akin to being kicked in the chest by a centaur. What had she been told? Why would she think I did not want to see her?

"What did zey tell you?" I asked though I feared the answer. I watched as she hesitated to answer my question and it felt as though something was chipping away at my heart as I waited.

"They told me that we were together before….before this happened to me. That we loved each other and were happy" I didn't understand. Why would this information make her sad and think I did not want to see her?

"And zis knowledge upsets you?" I had to know what was making her sad so I could remedy this situation. I felt as though I was losing Hermione and it was breaking my heart. She shakes her head signalling no.

"No…what upsets me is knowing that you don't really want to be with me" Tears spring into my eyes as I feel the blood leave my face. No. Merlin no why of all things to remember did she have to remember that?

"'Ermione it's not what you think" I plead with her. Please listen to me Hermione it wasn't like that. I was stupid and angry when I said that to you please don't believe that to be how I really feel.

"I remember bits and pieces. Maybe this is a good thing for both us Fleur, you can move on now. Your free to choose someone else. Maybe Bill would be a better match for you"

This isn't happening. This can't be happening.

"'Ermione please listen to me. I love you. I don't want anyone else please believe me" I'm grasping onto anything that will help me prove to her that I want only her. I can't lose her. Not like this.

"I'm sorry Fleur. But maybe not seeing me will be for the best"


	5. Chapter 5

My heart is hammering in my chest as I struggle to come to terms with what Hermione has just said to me. Not see her? The very idea of not having Hermione in my life feels like a vice squeezing my heart tighter and tighter as the reality of the situation begins to sink in.

"But…I can't…'Ermione I can't not 'ave you in my life" I was struggling to form a coherent sentence and it angered me. I need to prove to Hermione that she's wrong, that not seeing her was by far the worst thing that could happen to us, to me.

She lowers her gaze and I can see the sadness, I can see the hurt in her eyes but I don't know why it's there. Is this what she really wants? To not have me in her life or is she simply trying to give me what she thinks I want?

"You said that if you had the choice you wouldn't have given me a second glance. I'm giving you the choice now Fleur. I won't hold you back anymore" did she not understand the bond between us? Is that something else she had forgotten? I couldn't be with anyone else even if I wanted to.

But Hermione could. As if struck by lightning I realize that this might be what's best for Hermione and I curse myself for my selfishness.

The idea of Hermione being with anyone else broke my heart but what if this was chance for her to find someone else, someone who deserved her, someone who would make her happy. Swallowing the tightened lump in my throat I had to make a decision now on what was more important; my happiness or Hermione's.

"Is zis what you really want 'Ermione? To not see me for if it is zen I will respect your decision" the creature inside howls angrily at me for giving my mate a chance to leave but what was I supposed to do? Convince her to stay with me when she may not want to? I will not do that to Hermione, she has given me too much.

"I think it's for the best Fleur"

The pain I feel at her words is unbearable and the veela inside howls in agony, amplifying the stabbing pain that attacks my heart. Releasing Hermione's hand, I stand up from my seat and refuse to look at her. I catch a glimpse of a lone tear running down her cheek and have to stay my hand to stop myself from reaching out and brushing it away.

"I love you 'Ermione Granger and I will respect your decision. You will not see me again" I feel numb as I speak, numb and defeated.

Walking towards the door, I dare not look back at her. This is hell and what makes it worse is that this is a hell of my own making. Walking through the door I ignore the concerned look on Luna's face as she approaches Hermione's room.

Striding past her, I feel as though I am leaving fragments of my broken heart in my wake.

But what did it matter. Nothing matters anymore.


End file.
